Apareció
by Kaoz
Summary: un breve encuentro en una carretera semi-abandonada. Esta vez, Dean resulta ser la enfermera…


**Título:** Apareció

**Calcificado para:** T

**Fandom/Universo** Supernatural

**Caracteres: **Dean Winchester

**Renuncia:** Supernatural y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Eric Kripke, Empresas Kripke & The CW Network. Ninguna infracción prevista.

**Resumen:** Es un fic corto, sólo un pensamiento que tuve.

Apareció, simple y sencillamente. Una sombra que lentamente se formo de la neblina. En esta noche no se ve más de unos pies y la carretera esta sola. No hay estrellas, no hay luna y su única compañía son las suave notas y voz de su favorito CD; Led Zeppelin.

Ha sido un largo viaje y todavía falta mucho camino que recorrer. Ha pensado descansar en el siguiente pueble por que ya ha bostezado suficiente. Se siente agotada y al levantar la mano nota que algo se mueve pero no le pone atención.

Le lloran los ojos y es cuando la sombra se forma definitivamente. Ella reacciona tal y como le han ensenado. Pisa el freno, desvía el volante e inconscientemente evita un accidente. En ese momento ella trata de entender que es lo que a pasado!

Al voltear, se da cuenta que la sombra no ha sido un producto de su imaginación. Esa sombra…en realidad es un hombre…

Lo primero que viene a su mentes es; _'Esta loco!_'

Y lo que sigue no mejora. Puede ser un desquiciado, asesino- un sicópata!

No hay nadie.

Nadie aparte de ellos dos…y la carretera sigue sola.

Se acerca al auto, un Chevy Camaro '69 casi negro, toca la ventana y nota que ella brinca. Sus ojos lo ven – un color café quemado con motas de oro y bronce … por un momento los dos quedan mudos. Todo se detiene y se quedan mirando el uno al otro, solo un momento por que luego _el_ se acuerda de lo que hay allí afuera.

"Estas bien?"

Ella no sabe que responderle. Ahora que lo puede ver mejor nota varias cosas. Por primera, sus ojos. Son un bello color verdoso amielado. Sus cejas son gruesas y tupidas, su nariz refinada y labios carnosos. Lo que no debería pensar es lo primero que desea saber…

Este hombre que ella casi atropella en media carretera tiene un aspecto orgánico de apariencia, una cara de foto inolvidable-

Sus manos están vacías.

Hace un momento ella esta segura que le brillaba algo metálico y no es el anillo que porta. Y por cierto, es la mano y dedo equivocado para ser casado.

_'Loca yo! Que me pasa?'_

"Oye," el voltea a ver su alrededor pero no hay huella de lo que anda casando. "Te deberías ir."

Claro que si. Ella no necesita que se lo diga pero eso también la confunde. Si es un loco, por que la esta dejando ir? Y por que anda a pie, solo, a esas horas de la noche…. Más allá de el, algo se mueve.

"Que es eso?" por que hay…_algo_- otra sombra que se forma de la neblina y este no es hombre. No parece nada que ella pueda nombrar. Nada de este mundo y esta consiente de cómo se oiría si da voz a lo que esta mirando.

El voltea, su mano una vez mas brilla con metal y por fin ella confirma su duda; es un arma.

En ese momento ella nota varios detalles, como el animal- por que solo eso puede ser- el animal es un blanco-gris y por eso no se habían dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca. Los ojos son un color azul turquesa pero lo que mas la mantiene en su lugar es la reacción del hombre.

"A buena hora, maldito!" alza el arma y no faya.

Ella no sabe que el es un experto en varia clase de armas, que en su auto esconde un arsenal. Ella no sabe que ese 'animal' como ella cree se ha llevado varios niños del pueblo donde ha pensado pasar la noche en descanso.

Pero el si. _El_ sabe muy bien lo que hace.

"Que te pasa?" no lo piensa. Ella así es y varias veces le han dicho que le causara graves problemas algún día.

Solo cuando habré la puerta y sale del auto se da cuenta de lo que a hecho. Tal parece los graves problemas llegaron. Es entonces que el segundo animal se forma- parece gato. Su piel le brilla, como el reflejo del sol sobre agua pero no tan deslumbrante. Tiene un grito horrible, alto y chillante. Al mismo tiempo se lanza.

Su reacción es instintiva. El no tiene tiempo de voltear completamente y por eso lo tumba. Es lo que _el_ dirá si el tema sale. Ella le cae encima, grita y la ignora en lugar de su presa. Ruedan y se las arregla para llegar a sus pies.

La piel se mancha de flores rojas y el chillido esta lleno de dolor.

"Muérete." Esta de pie, atento a lo que asé y le vuelve a dispara. Él no se inmuta ni cuando cae a sus pies, lo que sigue es lo desagradable. Tener que desgarrarlo, que desmembrar y luego quemar los pedazos con una rara combinación de aceite. "Diablos."

Solo eran dos. El problema esta resuelto y por lo pronto los niños del pueblo están a salvo.

…. Y se acuerda que no esta solo.

Ella se trata de levantar y cada vez logra un poquito más antes de apretar los dientes y aguantar de nuevo la ola de dolor.

"Espera." Y rápido se acerca.

"NO!" agacha la cabeza y trata de respirar profundo.

"Logro lastimarte." Con más cuidado hace a un lado su cabello negro y ve el daño. El suéter ligero no tiene remedio, ni la blusa. Al jalar los dos materiales ella respira y se oye un leve quejido… y; "Deja de tocarme, torpe."

Eso le causa un poquito de gracia; lo insulta y eso dice que no se le va a morir.

"Nunca te dije que salieras del auto." Con más cuidado hace a un lado los pedazos de seda y algodón para ver el daño. "Es mas, te dije que te fueras."

"Saliste a media carretera!" casi lo mata- es mas, la culpa es de el. "Quien ere-uy! Animal!"

Apenas la toco pero sus lesiones no son nada ligeras.

"Primero torpe, ahora animal. Sabes," le dice mientras pasa su brazo debajo de ella. "Ninguna es mi nombre."

Sus caras están cerca y la nota pálida. Le sonríe.

"Baboso."

"Tampoco." Ya de pie la sostiene. "Me llamo Dean."

Casi ni lo oye. Solo sabe que su espalda esta en llamas- todo su lado izquierdo le pulsa, arde-

"Vamos,"

"Que- a donde me llevas?" ella se jala, solita se lastima mas y se enoja por que si no fuera por el, ella estaría muy cómoda, muy en paz…

"Necesitas ayuda-."

"Gracias a ti." Le da otro empujón pero mas suave y la suelta. Solita se sostiene de pie, aunque el más leve movimiento le causa dolor. El primer paso le causa una ola de dolor que casi la tumba. Ve doble y triple por un momento, cuando esto pasa se encuentra en brazos de _él_ otra vez. "Quién eres?"

La pregunta es suave. Dean nota su pálida apariencia, piel fría y húmeda, sus ojos-un color café quemado con motas de oro y bronce…

"Te lo dije," comienza a caminarla hacia su coche, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla más. "Me llamo Dean." Llega a la puerta del pasajero y lo abre. "Ahora, quien eres tú?" intenta una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ha encantado a las mujeres un montón de veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta.

"Yo…?" Apenas puede morder de nuevo el grito de dolor mientras él la sienta.

"Ten cuidado," advierte entonces le ayuda a sentarse frente a la ventana. Sierra la puerta y rápido toma su lugar detrás del volante. A él le gusta el sonido del motor, ya que da la vuelta. Un ronroneo suave que se convierte en un gruñido cuando acelera. "Cómo te llamas?" le pregunta de nuevo. Se asoma a ella, sentada con los ojos cerrados. Se pregunta si ella se desmayó.

"Pomona." ella contesta en voz baja, como si alguna más fuerte podría lastimarla. Ella lo mira, tratando de mantenerse lo más quieta posible mientras que la carretera ofrece los golpes normales. "Pomona era la diosa de los árboles frutales, jardines y huertos." ella ofrece una pequeña sonrisa que es más una mueca. "Ella se dijo que era una ninfa del bosque y una parte de los Numia, espíritus guardianes que velan por personas, lugares u hogares."

Dean se pregunta si ella está bien, ya que está divagando.

"Ella despreció el amor de los dioses del bosque Silvanus y Picus, pero Vertumnus la engañó. Se disfrazó de viejita. Se casó con ella." Se da cuenta de su ceño fruncido y explica. "Mi Mamá ... ella es profesora."

"Claro." asiente con la cabeza como que tiene mucho sentido, lo que está diciendo. "Pomona…?" lo sondea, asiente con la cabeza. "Voy a llegar a una sala de emergencias. Vas a estar bien."

Ella hace un pequeño sonido en la parte posterior de la garganta que le llama la atención. Ella lo mira con los ojos entornados. "Esto es tu culpa."

Dean se sorprendió al recibir la culpa. "Te dije que te fueras!"


End file.
